Travel
Travel In The Old World Travel between the cities of the Old World is neither easy nor safe. Areas immediately around large urban centres are ordered, cultivated, and generally free from brigands, but even here there is risk involved - the condition of the roads is extremely poor. Beyond the immediate environs of larger cities, the countryside is far more dangerous. The settled farms give way to lone homesteads and the cultivated fields succumb to areas of moorland, forest, and bog. Winning a living from such unpromising soil is hard enough without having to worry about attacks from the servants of Chaos, so it's not surprising that the inhabitants of outlying villages are suspicious of strangers. These areas are also relatively lawless and, being so vast, it is hard to root out bandits and other creatures that prey on the road-user. Popular opinion usually holds that anyone foolish enough to go travelling deserves all they get. Roads Cities are linked by main roads, built and maintained by the cities and towns, but paid for mostly by the Road Toll. According to Imperial records in Altdorf, this was first instituted by Emperor Wilhelm the Wise and the system was rapidly adopted by the other Old World nations. Unfortunately, not all the money raised by the toll gets spent on the roads and their maintenance - all roads have pot-holes and there may even be entire sections where a road has sunk or been washed away. It is not unheard of for Road Tolls to be charged in places where there have never been any roads... Most towns either lie directly on these roads or are linked to them by a side-track. Even the main roads are often narrow, rough, and in such a poor state of repair as to be unusable. They are constructed from cobblestones laid over a foundation of sand and rubble, though, where the land is boggy, they might rest on wooden causeways and deep piles sunk into the ground. Toll roads average between 3 and 4 yards in width, though there are some that measure as little as 2 yards wide. With care, it is usually possible for two wagons to pass, but, where the road is especially narrow, special passing places are sometimes provided. Toll Gates Every stretch of road has at least one toll gate and most have several. Each comprises a toll house and a gate across the road. Whilst it would be relatively easy to dodge payment of a toll, toll-keepers can rely on the assistance of local authorities and retribution is usually well-organised and tenacious. Most towns are organised on the 'crown-a-leg' principle - that is to say 2 Crowns for a humanoid traveller and 4 Crowns for each draft animal or riding beast. Animals larger than oxen usually attract a much larger toll, as they are particularly hard wearing to the roads. Bridges Bridges are expensive to build, which means they are usually in a very poor state of repair and as small and narrow as possible. Since road-users find it especially hard to negotiate bridges, they are often used as toll gates and an extra charge is levied for use of the bridge - also on the 'crown-a-leg' principle. Road Wardens As travel is so dangerous, the civil authorities maintain a constant vigilance. There are regular patrols on the roads, who also visit lonely homesteads, check up on the toll gates and bridges, and generally make sure everything is in order. Road Wardens are a tough breed, renowned as the saviours of coaches and the scourge of highwaymen; they are laconic, uncompromising, and held is almost universal awe. Road Wardens act as frontier patrolmen, keeping a lookout for incursions of outlaw bands and other unusual goings-on. They also carry much of the mail to isolated communities, picking up and delivering post via the main staging coaches. Tracks The roads only run between major centres of population. Elsewhere, the only defined routes between settlements are just well-worn pathways hardened by the passage of traffic, reasonably safe in good weather. In wet weather and especially during winter, tracks become entirely unpassable to wheeled traffic. Overland Sometimes it will be necessary to travel without the benefit of roads or even established tracks. In the Old World, such areas will generally be either boggy, mountainous, forested, or moorland. Wheeled vehicles cannot be used in such conditions and even horses will have great difficulty negotiating such terrain unless led. Coaches, Carts, And Wagons Most Old World citizens forced to endure the hardship of travelling use coaches. There are many independant coaching companies, based in the major cities. The type of coach they imploy is a huge, lumbering affair, with plenty of space on top for luggage and up to a dozen passengers inside. Coachmen, like Road Wardens, are a hardy breed, well used to the rigours of outdoor life and the coaching companies make sure they hire the best. Coaches run quite frequently between larger towns and passage can be regarded as a commodity of average availability (see the Consumer Guide). The Empire's most famous coaching company is Four Seasons Coaches, based in Altdorf with establishments throughout the Empire. Whereas coaches are built expressly for the purpose of carrying passengers, wagons (four-wheeled) and carts (two-wheeled) are used for carrying most day-to-day commodities, farm goods, etc. Wagons have no suspension and are extremely uncomfortable and slow. Timetables Coaches travel between cities with populations of 10,000 at least once per day. In good conditions, in The Empire, up to D6 coaches may be available for travel between the major cities - calling at the intervening towns on these routes with the same frequency. There are also coach routes to and from towns with a population of 1,000 or greater, but these trips are not as regular as those between cities. The average frequency of these trips is about once per week. The gamesmaster can generate a number of days a passenger must wait for the next coach by a random die roll - using any die from a D4 to a D12, depending on the size and location of the town. Coaches cannot travel across country and passengers wishing to move along tracks into remote areas will have to hire wagons, carts, or horses locally. The availability of such transport should be regarded as an average commodity, being scarce at harvest time (see the Consumer Guide). Water Travel Where practical, rivers and other waterways have been given to the use of water transport - often much safer and more reliable than road haulage. The map illustrates navigable waterways of the Old World, the principal of which is the River Reik and its tributaries. Towns, villages, and other settlements occur along navigable rivers in much the same way as they do along roads. The waterways are used mostly by commerce, as they are slower even than road transport. However, it is always possible to hitch, work, or buy passage on a boat. The availability of a passage is equivalent to a plentiful commodity at any inhabited waterside location. Modes Of Transport Horses and Mules Full details of these riding animals can be found in the Bestiary. Costs and availability of horses and other pack animals are given in the Consumer Guide. Coaches, Carts & Wagons Coaches are constructed from a sturdy wooden frame with panelling in a lighter wood or sometimes canvas. Average construction time is D4+4 months (always assuming that the necessary materials and skills are readily available). Traction comes from a team of (usually) four horses. Coaches are normally manned by one guard and one driver - both coachmen. The normal passenger capacity is 6 inside with provision for 2 more on top. In extremis, as many as 12 people can be crammed into the interior of a coach and the students of Altdorf University are fond of running competitions to try to break the record of 12 humans, 1 dwarf, and 3 halflings. Assuming a normal complement of passengers, there is usually room for each passenger to take two good-sized chests (or equivalent), strapped to the coach's roof. The average coach has M 4, T 5, and W 30. Horses and carriage count as a single group for the purposes of missile fire and magic. To determine the location of any hits on the coaches, roll D10: Exposed crew and pasengers are those on top of the coach, hanging from the sides, or leaning out of windows. Characters inside the coach or not visible through a window cannot be hit by non-targeted shots. However, if the firer/spellcaster spends an extra round aiming, specific horses or parts of the coach can be hit in the normal way for individuals within a group. If a leading horse of a team is killed, the coach immediately comes to a halt, turning over unless the driver makes a successful Risk test. In the event of a crash, all the occupants suffer D6 W''', modified by '''T only. Characters on the outside are thrown D4 yards clear, but suffer no extra damage. If a horse in the second pair is killed, the coach is slowed to half speed until the body is cut free. This can be accomplished on a roll of 4-6 on 1D6, by a character balanced on one or other of the horses (standard Risk tests apply). If both the second pair of horses are slain, the coach comes to a halt in the same way as if a leading horse had been killed. A coach wheel can take 10 W''' before collapsing. This damage does not count against the coach as a whole. However, once a wheel has been lost, the coach will come to a halt, with the same probability of turning over as if a leading horse had been killed. Boats All boats are constructed from heavy planking, with lighter wood and canvas used for decking and shelter, etc. The commonest river boat is about 12-15 yards long and is very broad in the beam. Power comes from a single rigged sail, although boats may often be towed by heavy horses over considerable distances. Construction times vary, depending on the size of the boat: a row boat takes D10+10 days, a river barge takes D4+3 months (assuming that materials and skills are readily available). A row boat needs only one oarsman, but usually has oars and space for two. River boats have a crew of D6+4, one of whom is the helmsman, the other being deckhands, stevedores, oarsmen, and so on. A row boat can carry a maximum of 6 people (including rowers), while a river boat could accomodate as many as 40 (including crew), provided that no cargo is carried. Space for baggage and equipment is severely limited in rowing boats and a choice must be made between passengers and their gear. If 6 people are to be carried, there will be no room for any other cargo, other than small personal belongings, but for every person under the 6, cargo of volume and weight equal to 1 person may be carried. In river boats, cargo space is provided in a forward hold, while space behind the mast is used for living space, stowage, shelter, or additional cargo. Maximum capacity is 45,000 encumbrance points, but this should be reduced if a full complement of passengers and crew is being carried. A small awning serves to protect cargo from inclement weather. A rowing boat has '''M 3, T''' 4, '''W 5, and a capacity of 1,000. A small fishing boat has M''' 3, '''T 4, W''' 10, and a capacity of 5,000. A small river boat has '''M 3, T''' 5, '''W 30, and a capacity of 27,000. (Includes large fishing boats, small traders, River Patrol boats, small passenger boats, or small gypsy boats.) A medium river boat has M''' 3, '''T 5, W''' 50, and a capacity of 45,000. (Includes large gypsy boats, medium traders, and large passenger boats.) A large river boat has '''M 3, T''' 5, '''W 75, and a capacity of 90,000. (Includes large trader.) Dwarf Shipping Weather Conditions The only aspect of the weather which affects river travel seriously is the wind. Roll on the Wind Table at the start of a journey to determine the strength and direction of the wind; thereafter, check at dawn, midday, dusk, and midnight by rolling D6; a result of 1 indicates that the wind has changed by one step, with an equal chance of becoming stronger or lighter. Calm conditions can only change to Light wind and Very Strong winds can only change to Strong. You may like to give the players soime advance warning of a change of wind by describing clouds piling up or dispersing, trees swaying, and so on, so that the adventurers can prepare themselves if necessary; wind changes gradually, so that the adventurers will not often be caught unawares by a chance of weather. The Wind Table gives the effect of wind direction and strength on a boat's movement allowance. Notes: Sidewinds have an equal chance of coming from port or starboard. D'' - The Boat will drift downstream at 25% of its normal movement rate; ''Boat Handling tests are made with a penalty of 10%. ♦ - The movement increase shown can only be achieved by tacking, which requires a successful Boat Handling test. ♠ - A successful Boat Handling test is only required to avoid damage to the sail and rigging. If the test is failed, treat the result as a Critical Hit to the rigging (see below). The boat drifts out of control at 25% of its normal movement rate, modified according to the strength and direction of the wind; Boat Handling tests to steer the boat are made with a penalty of 25%. ♣ - A successful Boat Handling test must be made in order to take the sail down before the boat heels over and ships water. If the test is failed, the sail and rigging will be torn down as above and the boat begins to ship water. A Boat Handling test may be attempted every turn in order to right the boat; there is a cumulative 5% penalty for each failed test. The boat will sink in a number of turns (minutes) equal to its T''' x 10, unless righted in that time. Damage to the Boat Boats take damage in much the same way as people; they each have a '''T score, which modifies the amount of damage taken, and a W''' score, which shows how much damage they can take. Hit location is determined by using the table below. Either reverse the score on the attack dice, as in character combat, or roll D100, as appropriate to the circumstances. Then consult the appropriate column of the Boat Hit Location Chart below: You should modify results according to the direction of the attack; for example, an attack from the front of a sailing boat will not damage the steering. Crew hits indicate that an exposed crew member has been hit and the results are determined as in normal combat; if no crew member is exposed, the blow strikes the hull or superstructure, as you prefer. A crew hit on an open boat (such as a rowing boat) may hit the cargo rather than a crew member; the precise effects of this depend on the nature of the blow and the nature of the cargo and must be improvised. Results of other hits are determined using the '''T and W''' scores for the boat, as with characters. A D6 is rolled, the '''S of the attack is added to the result, and then the boat's T''' is subtracted. If the final result is positive, it is subtracted from the boat's '''W score; if not, the attack has caused no damage. When a boat is reduced to less than zero W', it has taken a ''critical hit - the efects will vary according to the location and are described below. When dealing with boats, there is only one type of critical hit - unlike characters, we do not talk of a boat taking a +1 or +2 critical. Specific parts of the boat, including crew members and cargo, can be shot at in the normal way for individuals within a group. This means that the firer/spellcaster must spend an extra round 'aiming' and that the target must be at least partially visible. Boat Critical Hits The results of critical hits on a boat are as follows: Rigging: The sail is brought down, dragging ropes and tackle with it. All personnel on deck must make an '''I test or suffer one S''' 0 hit (modified by '''T and armour) from falling tackle. The boat can only drift. Oars: The oars are splintered and the helmsman takes one S''' 0 hit (modified by '''T and armour) from flying splinters. The boat can only drift. Steering: The rudder is splintered and the helmsman takes one S''' 0 hit (modified by '''T and armour) from flying splinters. The boat can only drift. Hull: The boat is holed and begins to ship water. It will sink in a number of turns (minutes) equal to the boat's T''' x 10. The water may ruin the cargo, if any. Superstructure: The cabin, if there is one, is hit and all characters inside must take one '''S 0 hit (modified by T''' and armour) from flying splinters. The boat is not affected otherwise. Grounding: In certain circumstances, a boat may run aground; the chances of this happening are given when the danger arises. When a boat is grounded, it takes 5 '''W points on the hull and comes to a shuddering halt. It has to be dragged clear of the obstruction in order to be refloated. For a laden river boat, this task requires 50 S''' points. Any number of characters, draft animals, and so on can help, provided that there is enough rope for them all to pull on - and providing, of course, that they are not already encumbered with heavy armour, backpacks, and the like. If you wish to use the encumbrance rules in detail, you might decide that the task of moving the boat is equal to lifting 5,000 Encumbrance Points and take into account everything that the characters are carrying; however, this will slow play down. Holed: A holed boat will sink in a number of turns (minutes) equal to its '''T x 10 unless a temporary repair is made. The boat may then be bailed out (if buckets are available) in a number of turns equal to twice the number of turns during which the boat was shipping water - for example, if 3 turns elapsed between the time the boat was holed and the time the hull was patched, it will take 6 turns to bail it out. If the boat is not bailed out, it will lose 1% of its movement rate for each turn that it spend shipping water. If the cargo is not waterproof, it will lose D10% of its value per turn until the hole is patched and the hold is bailed out. Alternative Damage If you wish, you may use a more complex hit location and damage system, dividing the boat's hull into 8-yard sections, similar to building sections. You will need to devise your own hit location charts for this, but each section of the hull will have a number of W''' points equal to the boat's total '''W divided by the number of sections, subject to a minimum W''' score of 10. When one section of hull is reduced to less than zero '''W, it takes a critical hit as described above. Repairing Boats Damage to a boat can be repaired permanently on a successful Construct test, provided that proper tools and and materials, such as timber, pitch, canvas, and so on, are available. Characters with Boat Building skill have a bonus of +20% to the Construct test. Damage to the hull may only be repaired permanently if the boat is dragged onto a slipway; some locks have small workshops attached to them, with a slipway and other facilities where boats may be repaired. On the busiest waterways, there may be a resident boat-builder (NPC Artisan with Boat Building and Carpentry skills) who will repair boats for a fee of 10 GCs per W''' point restored. Each successful test restores D10 '''W to the boat and takes D4 hours of work. Temporary repairs, such as patching a hole, may be made without dry-docking the boat; the Construct test has a -20% penalty because of the difficult working conditions and, if the test is successful, each repair takes 1 hour and restores D6 W''' points. However, a '''T test must be made for the boat for every hour of travel, each failed test resulting in the loss of 1 W''' point as the temporary repair weakens. You may impose additional '''T tests whenever the boat takes further damage or when it has to perform a difficult manoeuvre (i.e., whenever the character steering has to make a Boat Handling test), to reflect the chances of the patch springing under pressure. Air Travel Gyrocopters War Baloons Underground Travel Earth Borer Mining Drill Daily Movement Rates. When the adventurers are travelling long distances, it is more convenient to deal with movement rates per day than it is by the turn or hour. The daily movement rate gives an average rate of travel in miles, assuming an eight-hour journey and sufficient stops to rest the animals. The distance varies according to the type of terrain covered. Watercraft The speeds given assume good wind conditions and a slow current such as the River Reik from Marienburg to Altdorf. Add 25% to a vessel's speed if moving downstream in a fast-flowing river and subtract 25% if moving upstream. Also add or subtract up to 25% in strong winds for sailing ships, depending on the wind's direction. Forcing Animals It is assumed that on some days the PCs will make faster progress than on others and you may want to vary the rate of travel day by day. If they wish, riders may push their mounts beyond their normal endurance, but this is likely to see them become lame or possibly result in their death. Generally speaking, any mount or draught animal that is pushed beyond its normal movement rate will deteriorate until it has had an opportunity to rest. When calculating the effects of extra travel on mounts, the mount's T is used to determine how far it can be pushed before being injured or, in extreme cases, dying. For each extra 10% of travel, a T''' test is made for each animal, the first test is made with a +20 modifier and the second with a +10. Characters with Ride skill or Drive Cart skill make the test with an additional +10 modifier. A successful test has no effect on the animal, otherwise it loses a point of '''T. An animal which misses a test by 50% is automatically lamed and can only move at a quarter of its normal speed. If the animal's T''' ever reaches 0, the animal instantly collapses and dies; the rider will be thrown and will take a '''S 3 hit unless a successful I test is made. T''' tests should be evenly spaced out during the journey so as not to occur all at once. For dramatic impact, the last test should be at the end of the journey! Travellers deciding to continue for more than 8 hours travel check their animal's '''T for every extra hour of travel. Animals regain a point of T''' for every 12 hours they spend resting. Handling Travel Travel can be dealt with in a number of ways. When the PCs are crossing large amounts of countryside and you have no specific adventure or events in mind for them, you can simply inform them that it takes 15 days to get fromi Middenheim to Altdorf by coach or that it takes 12 days to travel from Nuln to Altdorf by barge (downstream), but 20 days to go form Altdorf to Nuln (upstream). At the other extreme, when searching a section of road or river for vital clues to the whereabouts of a group of bandits or goblins, the journey can be played out in great detail, with each bridge, farm, and side road or track being described to the players. While both methods are equally valid for specific circumstances, for more general play, a method that lies somewhere between the two provides the best feel for travel and allows for the most flexibility. This approach describes the general terrain to the players as they travel along roads, through woods or valleys, or over hills or mountains. No great emphasis is put on individual features except those the GM specifically wishes to draw the PCs' attention to, such as an abandoned farmstead, a broken down wagon or other interesting feature. In this manner, long journeys can be dealt with quickly, without becoming too bland or boring. Similarly, the GM can place an interesting event at any point on the journey to stop the PCs from becoming too complacent or to help develop the overall flow of the campaign. This way, you can simply tell that the PCs pass a number of coaching inns on their journey without having to detail each one. However, if the PCs should wish to enter a coaching inn and interact with NPCs present in it, it is a simple matter to shift into more detailed time. Land Travel Land travel is the way that folk living away from the major rivers get around. Road travel near the cities and large towns is relatively safe; away from the large urban centres, travellers may fall victim to highwaymen, bandits, or even the dreaded Chaos Beastmen who lurk in the dark parts of the forest. Coaching Houses The roads of The Empire are well-served by numerous coaching houses. The most famous of these is Four Seasons Coaches. Four Seasons is rapidly expanding its operations from its base at Altdorf. All of the main roads are now served by Four Seasons and they are establishing a chain of exclusive Coaching Inns along the main routes of Altdorf. Along minor routes, Four Seasons still call at the independent Coaching Inns, but is only a matter of time before they open their own coaching inns and threaten the livelihoods of the independents. Other coaching houses of The Empire include: *Cartak Lines of Altdorf *Ratchett Lines of Altdorf *Red Arrow Coaches of Averheim *Wolf Runner Coaches of Middenheim *Castle Rock Coaches of Middenheim *Cannon Ball Express of Nuln *Imperial Expressway of Nuln *Tunnelway Coaches of Talabheim There are also hundreds of smaller coach lines which run between the towns and villages of The Empire. Travel By Water Water travel is not dominated by a single company in the way that land travel is. Many merchant companies and literally thousands of small operators ply the waterways of The Empire. Many Wastelanders are to be found travelling along the Reik and its tributaries to as far as Kislev and southern Averland. Locks There are many locks along the waterways of The Empire and many of them will be unexceptional places where boats pay a toll to go through the lock and onto the next stretch of river. Each lock is maintained by a Lock-Keeper, whose family may live in the lock-house as well. Neotiating Locks Characters with the appropriate boat handling skills (Row or Sailing) will have no trouble in using a lock. Other characters must make a Boat Handling test whenever they approach a lock. If the test is failed, the boat fails to enter the lock properly; results are as follow: Handle the determination of damage to lock gates as if it had taken place in normal combat; roll 1D6, add the '''S give, and subtract the T''' of the lock gates. Lock gates have '''T 8, 6D6 Damage points (average 21). If a 6 is rolled on the damage die, roll again and add the result to the damage caused; keep on doing this until you roll less than 6. In this way, it is possible to do considerable damage to the lock gates and also to the boat itself! Like Toll-Keepers on land, Lock-Keepers are capable of looking after themselves in most situations and co-operate with the authorities in pursuing criminals and other fugitives. This does not mean, of course, that all Lock-Keepers are completely incorruptible and some may be open to bribery or actually be in league with a band of pirates. Locks are placed about 20-30 miles apart on the stretches of river which the adventurers are likely to travel. Some are attached to riverside inns, which are similar to coaching inns. Lock-Keepers have a notorious lack of patience with people who cannot handle their boats properly and will keep up a torrent of abuse until the boat is finally in the lock. "There are other people wanting to use this lock this week, you know" is a favourite cry. Needless to say, a Lock-Keeper will be very unhappy if his/her lock suffers damage as a result of the adventurers' bungling; if the lock gates take more than 10 points of damage, the lock will not be able to function properly until they are repaired - there is a -20 penalty on all Construct tests to repair lock gates and each successful test will take D4 hours and restore D4 Damage points to the gates. Repair costs will be 1 GC per point of damage and the adventurers will be fined this amount, plus 10 GCs for the Lock-Keeper's trouble. Characters who have bungled an attempt to enter a lock will suffer a -20 penalty to all Fel tests made while talking to the Lock-Keeper. Category:Rules Category:World Guide